Bard
The Bard can strengthen the minds of their allies or encourage them to greater combat prowess. Health Bonus Description This feat allows the target to ignore minor wounds and continue fighting longer then he/she usually should. This bonus provides additional health points which are the first points lost before damage reaches the target's regular hit points. The points awarded are ten plus five per five levels of the caster up to level thirty. The character must call the tagline “Plus X Health” where X is equal to the number of points awarded as the feat is delivered. If the delivery is unsuccessful, the feat is still spent but has no effect. Any points remaining dissipate when the target begins to Recuperate. These additional hit points cannot be regained through a healing effect and are not included when identifying the number of hit points earned from a "Heal Half" effect. This bonus cannot be stacked with any other health bonus. If a second bonus is placed on the target, the higher of the two bonuses will remain and the lesser will be dispelled. This effect may also be dispelled by a "Disrupt Bonus" effect. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. Ranged Delivery If delivered by a ranged missile this feat will not affect a character if caught on a weapon or a shield. Melee Delivery If delivered by a melee strike, this feat will not affect a character if caught on a weapon or a shield. Strength Bonus Description This feat allows a character to increase the strength of a creature by two additional points. The tagline “Plus Two Strength” must be called as the feat is delivered. If the delivery is unsuccessful, the feat is still spent but has no effect. Strength increases damage in both hands with any weapon and can be used in other strength contests. A character with six points of strength may break Snares, a character with eight points of strength may break Gags, and a character with ten points may break Binds. These effects take six, eight, or ten seconds, respectively, to break and the character must perform the verbal count “Breaking one, Breaking two, Breaking three...” Certain items may also be broken depending on their material. You may find that information HERE. This bonus cannot be stacked with any other Strength Bonus effect but does stack with permanent strength points from the Strength Skill. If a second strength bonus is placed on the character, the higher of the two bonuses will remain and the lesser will be dispelled. The bonus will last until the target reaches dying or dead status or until the target begins to Recuperate. It can also be dispelled by the "Disrupt Bonus" effect. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. Ranged Delivery If delivered by a ranged missile this feat will not affect a character if caught on a weapon or a shield. Melee Delivery If delivered by a melee strike, this feat will not affect a character if caught on a weapon or a shield. Negate Disrupt Description This feat allows a character to negate any Disrupt effect or any loss of hit points that would normally interrupt a feat that requires the character to maintain a performance or concentration. The tagline “Negate Disrupt” must be called clearly when the attack makes contact with the character and is not considered an interruption if the character is performing something vocal. The character can negate the disruption that should be caused by losing hit points while performing or concentrating. The character may also negate being affected by any ability that includes the "Disrupt" tagline. Delay Death Description This feat allows the character create an aura that strengthens the spirits of dead or dying characters allowing them to cling to life a little longer. All creatures within reach of the performer who are at dying or dead status will pause their count until they are healed or until the performance ends. The performer cannot move while sustaining the effect. When the performance ends or stops affecting a creature, he/she must begin counting again from the exact time he/she stopped. In addition to effects that can physically end a performance, it can be also interrupted if the character stops the performance, activates any feat except those with the "Negate" or "Evade" tagline, loses any hit points, drops to dying or dead status, or is affected by a "Disrupt" ability. A performance must be audible so all players in the area can tell when it begins and ends. Acceptable performance methods include singing, playing musical instruments, reciting poetry or stories. Please keep all content relative to the medieval fantasy setting of the world of Destria. Rally Description This feat allows the character to grant all allies within sight the ability to negate any one effect the target wishes. The performer can move while sustaining the effect but it will only be applied to the creatures that continue to be within sight of the performer. An individual target can only be affected by this feat once per performance no matter how or why he/she may lose the benefit of the effect. When the performance ends or the performer moves out of sight, or the target reaches dying or dead status, the bonus dissipates for that individual even if the target has not used the negate ability. The tagline "Negate" must be called clearly when a relevant attack makes contact with the target. In addition to effects that can physically end a performance, it can be also interrupted if the character willingly stops the performance, activates any feat except those with the "Negate" or "Evade" tagline, loses any hit points, drops to dying or dead status, or is affected by a "Disrupt" ability. In any case listed, the character must immediately stop the performance so all the targets know the effect has ended. A performance must be audible so all players in the area can tell when it begins and ends. Acceptable performance methods include singing, playing musical instruments, reciting poetry or stories. Please keep all content relative to the medieval fantasy setting of the world of Destria. Category:Study